The One True Mage
by Crimsonlele
Summary: It was just one simple mission but now I'm in a different world with my friends getting trained by dragons, demons, gods, fairies, and some other things that I don't want to name. Just because I was born with the ability to use the one magic they work me to the bone. all so I can defeat zeref. -My first fanfic I plan on making a harem but you can choose the pairings but not gajeel
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**The Mission**

**This is a rewrite of my first fanfiction ever so please go easy if you want to criticize it. All criticism is welcome and I would like it if you could give me any pointers on how to improve my writing.**

The day was like it was like a normal day at Fairy Tail, if you call a day at Fairy Tail normal. Erza was eating cake as usual. Natsu and Gray were insulting each other until Natsu punched Gray and it quickly became a fight. Everything was normal until Master Makarov came out of his office and called Team Natsu.

Erza's POV

"Team Natsu in my office now," I heard Master Makarov say.

Natsu and Gray were head butting so I slammed their heads together and dragged them up to master's office. I knew I didn't have to get Lucy because unlike the two idiots I'm dragging she knows to do what she is told. When we arrived in the master's office he was holding a request.

**I need the celestial spirit mage Lucy Heartfillia and**

**the other mages she has formed a team with **

**Location: Magic Council Building**

**Reward: 500,000,000 jewel**

"This came from an old friend of mine. He has the power that is stronger than the strongest of the ten wizard saints, but chose not to take the title for himself," master explained to us with an unusually stern face. "This man usually doesn't make requests, and when he does it usually is for a good reason. It is best to take this mission seriously, and get there as quickly as possible. He sent a carriage along with the request and some motion sickness pill for Natsu."

Lucy's POV

'Why would the request specifically ask for me. I'm not that strong, and my magic is nowhere near as strong as Natsu's, Gray's, or Erza's. Maybe it something only a celestial mage can do, I guess I just have to wait and see.'

Carla's Pov.

I don't have a bad feeling about this. When master called them, I was able to see a glimpse of the future, but it came to quick to tell anything. All I could see was Lucy getting shot with some strange magic and then here in the infirmary unconscious.

"Wendy, as much as I regret saying this, you should accompany those ruffians. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"OK, Carla, but what do you mean when you say bad feeling. Did you get another vision."

"No child," I lied, "something just doesn't fee right. I'm sure it's nothing."

**OK that the end of the first chapter. I promised I would up load it Friday and I did. See ya.**

**ScarletDesires**


	2. Chapter 2

**The One True Mage **

**Chapter 2**

**Why Me**

I am trying replace these chapters as soon as possible so please don't get mad at any mistakes I make.

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own my Ocs. I am only saying this once, so imagine this on every chapter please.

**Lucy's POV**

Right now I'm stuck in a carriage with nothing to do and Nastu sleeping on my lap. There's only one way to describe this, BORING. "Its been hours and we still haven't arrived. I'm going to die of boredom if I have to sit here for one more minute! How long do I have to wait for this torture to end?!" I screamed.

"Oi, Lucy, we just made it to the building so you can wake Natsu up now." Gray said. He was climbing out of the carriage.

We were in front of a huge white building made out of stone. It was surrounded by a huge stone wall that was lined with trees. In front of it there were also rows rushes. I turned back toward the building and saw a man jumping up and down and waving at us. He was wearing white pants and a black shirt that was made out of silk.

"Over here! Over here!" he was yelling.

My team walked over to him and I could see that he had violet hair and red eyes. When we finally were by him he introduced himself.

"Hi my name is Dragnian Venimios. I'm the one who sent a request for you. Please follow me." He started to walking towards a large green clearing outside of the stone wall. When we reached to edge of the clearing he told the team to stop and lead me to the middle of the field. Once there, he stood a few feet away from me and started collecting a purple energy in his hand.

"I want you to know I'm not about to do anything that will hurt you. I'm about to use a spell that will break a seal that was but on you after you were born," he said while lifting his hand.

Once he said that I took a few steps back. I heard Natsu, Erza, and Gray yelling, telling him to stop and it sounded like they were beating on a wall. I turned around and saw that he had place some runes that stopped my team from reaching us. When I turned back, he started to speak again.

"When you wake up, you probably won't be able to move. By then the seal should be almost gone, and you should feel and difference in your magic. Once the seal is completely gone we will come and get you, your friends, and some other people from different guilds to train you," he told me. Then he started chanting a spell in some weird language and the purple energy around his hand shot towards me and everything went black.

**Natsu's POV**

I watched as that man shot Luce with that weird purple energy and she fell. We finally broke through the barrier but the all the man did was say something and disappeared.

We finally got to Lucy and she was out cold. Wendy checked her and said something strange was going on with her message.

We started rushing Lucy back to the guild but then I noticed that she smelled slightly different. Shrugging it off, we finally reached the guild and brought her to the infirmary. Wendy is checking on her but she looks confused and she was sniffing the air.

"I noticed to. Whatever that man did to her caused her sent to change. Her magical power also seems a bit stronger than before," I told her.

"It's strange she has no injuries but her body seems to be changing somehow. I think that's why her sent is changing. But it doesn't explain why her magic power is rising so fast. Did that man say anything that might tell us what's going on?" she asked with a calculating look on her face.

"Before he left he said something about a seal slowly breaking but that's all," I replied looking at Lucy while she slept.

"For now it seems best to let her sleep. I'll go talk to master about this and see what he knows. You should stay here and watch over her in case something happens," she said while walking towards the door.

'I guess I should take a nap and wait for her to wake up.'

**Wendy's Pov.**

I went up the stairs towards master's door then knocked. I heard the rustle of paper and then a muffle 'come in.'

"Um master, Lucy seems to be fine, but something strange is going on with her magic and her scent is changing. Natsu said that man said something about a seal before he left; however any magic seals on her," I told him. I should have been able to find one. Her magic is still acting strangely, so I should still be able to find one.

"It alright my child. He is a very strong wizard. For him to be the one to dispell that seal it must be very powerful. It seems Fairy Tail is about to go on another adventure."

**Gray's POV**

The entire guild hall was quiet. Everyone had stopped what they were doing when ran in with Lucy. Cana wouldn't touch her beer and Juvia had even had stopped stalking me.

After a few hours I was about to go check on Lucy when I heard screaming coming from the infirmary. Everyone the guild rushed to the infirmary to see Lucy screaming and thrashing around in Natsu's arm while he tried to calm her down.

**Natsu's POV**

I was just taking a nap when Lucy started screaming. Some weird mark appeared on her skin, and she was thrashing around in pain. Yelling for Wendy, I held her to calm her down, but it didn't work. When Wendy finally came she had stop screaming, so I tried to wake her up.

"Luce. Lucy, what's wrong?! Wake up!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The True Mage**

I didn't expect anyone to read this or follow. You even waited for me to update for all this time. For all of you who did, I would like to thank you. Now I have a reason to use my laptop.

Just so you know Lucy is having a dream.

**Chapter 3**

**Strange Dreams are Scary**

_I saw a __cloaked figure was walking towards a stone slab with a bundle in its arms. She was blond and had a baby that appeared to be a newborn, about a few days old. The stone slab had a magic circle on it surrounded by symbols that appeared to represent the elements. She placed the baby in the middle and stepped back when she heard the sound of flapping wings and the roars of multiple dragons._

_One by one each dragon landed by his or her element and changed into human forms with hair that matched the color of their element. The women were wearing formal dresses and the men were wearing suits. They also wore hoods that covered their faces but let some of their hair stick. Then they slit the palm of their hands and held it above their symbol._

_Suddenly the baby started crying, startling everyone in the room and making the cloaked blonde woman start to sob. __Then the baby__ started to emit a magical glow that spread to the circle. The dragon blood gathered around the child and formed some strange markings. The markings were shaped like dragon wings and went around the child's wrists, ankles, and neck. The woman waited for the marks to disappear to pick the child up, crying and sobbing even louder._

"_Layla I know you want to protect her, but it is her fate. She was destined to be the One Mage. She is the only being alive able to use the one magic. She is the only person able to prevent the destruction of the world," said the red haired dragon by the fire symbol._

"_Igneel, I know that there's nothing I can do to prevent this, but I don't want her to be hurt because of this power. I want to be there to protect her, but I know I __won't last for__long__," Layla said while putting the baby to sleep._

"_Those markings that appeared on her skin were seals. They will remain until one of us approaches her in the future. The only other way she will be able to use this power is if she is in a desperate situation, but our children will be there to protect her," Igneel said. _

_Just as he finished talking they head the roar of another dragon __that sounded familiar and sent shivers up my spine. The suddenly a large portion of the room was destroyed by a huge black ray._

"_It's Acnologia! __She is the only being capable of controlling him, but she is too young.__ Take the child and go with Grandine. She will hide you for a few days," Igneel said while pushing her towards a white dragon that reminded her of a bird_

_Then I heard a familiar voice, __"Luce. Lucy, what's wrong?! Wake up!" _


	4. Chapter 4

The One True Mage

I can't believe I actually rewrote all four chapters in one day. At school it takes me thirty minutes to write three sentences sometimes.

**Chapter 4**

**She Awakens**

**Lucy POV**

"Luce. Lucy, what's wrong! Wake up!" It was Natsu's voice. He sounded worried and was shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Team Natsu, Master, and some other guild mates looking at me. Looking around I saw that I was in the infirmary.

"Thank Mavis! Lucy you're alright," Erza said. Her eyes were red and puffy, I guess she was crying.

I tried to sit up, but my whole body was numb. I couldn't even move my lips to talk! What exactly happed to me?

"Hey guy, what happened to me?" I asked telepathically, don't ask me how cause I don't even know. "I can't move or talk." They all had looks of surprise on their faces when they heard my voices in their heads. Natsu was the first to get over his shock, so he was the one who answered me.

"That man put down a rune barrier that only allowed you to pass through. Then he shot you with some type of magic that knocked you out and told us the seals will slowly disappear. After that he vanished and the runes disappeared."

He was too angry to continue so gray finished for him. "We rushed you back to the guild after Wendy checked on you, but she said you had no injuries and that your magic was acting strange. After a few those weird markings appeared and you started screaming and trashing around in pain." He finished looking worried while holding up my wrist so I could see.

**Makarov's POV**

'Lucy can speak telepathically, strange. It's true that her magic power is rising; she'll be on par with Gildarts in a few minutes and could probably get even stronger. Maybe it has something to do with when Dragnian attacked her.'

"Lucy, my child, how are you able to use that magic? The only magic I thought you knew was celestial magic." I asked her fearing the worst. I saw her slowly turning her head to me.

"To be honest, Master, I'm not sure," she told me. "My magic is stronger than it used to be and it feels like I can easily use a lot more different types of magic now."

What she said surprised me. I know some mages can use multiple types of magic, but they usually only use one type to save magic power. It's unheard of to use different magic at will without any training. Maybe I should have Porlyusica check on her. This could be life threatening.

**Levy's POV**

Lu-chan is using telepathy and can us even more magic now. This all started after those weird marks appeared. They remind me of something I read about in a book about ancient seals. But why would an ancient seal be on Lu-chan.

_-Time skip 10 minutes later-_

I found the book on ancient seals, but it doesn't make any sense. It said that the person with the seal needed to have tremendous power or the seal could kill them. I also said that the only ones who could make the seal were dragons and the only ones who could undo it had to be a dragon. If this is the seal that is on her that means that Dragnian guy is a dragon. Maybe I should show this to master.

**Natsu's POV**

Something's not right here. Lucy's sent is changing, her magic power is rising and those weird markings that are on her skin keep getting lighter. I don't know what's happening but if I see that Dragnian again, I'll make sure to rip his throat out.

**Makarov's POV**

If what Levy showed me is true then Lucy might be in danger. But still Team Natsu didn't say they met a dragon and I don't think that Dragnian is a dragon although his name is weird. I guess I'll have to contact him. He did this so he should know what is happening. He better have a good explanation or he'll have to face the wrath of Fairy Tail.

**Dragnian's POV**

The seal is breaking faster that I thought it, I guess it's about time to introduce myself. I may be a dragon but Makarov might be able to do some damage with the help of Gildarts and the first.

"Hello Makarov, Mavis. I guess it's time for me to explain, am I right?" I said with a huge nervous gin on my face.

"You better have a good explanation for this. I'm not going to stand by when one of my children are hurt and the culprit is standing right in front of me," Makarov said. He was slowly changing into his titan form in anger.

"Well, you see," I began, "when Lucy was a baby we placed a seal on her that sealed basically all her magical power. We had to keep her safe until she was old enough to be trained." I sat on a stool at the bar like it was something normal to explain, but really it is. I've known about this before any of them were born.

"What do you mean by we and why would Lucy need to train?" It was that red haired woman who was with Lucy. She was holding onto a blade, I think her name was Erza.

"You may not believe me, but we are the other dragons and I. I know you know about the one magic. Hades should have mentioned it. I told him he would not be able to posses it but he wouldn't listen. The only ones who can wield the one magic are mages from the Heartfillia bloodline. Lucy would be the second person able to do so. If we didn't seal this power then Zeref's followers would have found and killed her soon after she was born." I told her.

"Do you know where Igneel is?" I heard Natsu say, I knew I shouldn't have mentioned the dragons.

"I'll take you to see him soon but we need to go to the other guild and retrieve some other mages to train."

"Who else would you need to bring other than Natsu and Lucy," Mavis said while she floated towards me.

"I would need Rouge, Sting, and Orga from Sabertooth, Chelia, Lyon, and Jura from Lamia Scales, Hibiki from Blue Pegasus, and Cobra from the Magic Council. We already have Zancrow and he and Cobra are will to help us. I'll also bring Erza, Gray, Levy, Juvia, the Raijinshu and all of the other dragon slayers here."

"Why do you need so many powerful mages? And what type of training are you doing?" Mavis asked.

"The Mages we will be fighting will be some of Zeref's followers that can summon strong demons and control them. As for the training the dragon slayer will train with their dragons and the god slayers will train with the gods of their elements for two years and Natsu will train with Igneel and Efreat the fire god. The other mages will train with peace loving devils and gods that use the same element or magic as them for eight years and the slayers will join them when they finish their training. For the last the last two years they will all train in unison raids. Even though we will be gone for 10 years it will only be ten days here, they will only age a day for each year they are in the Mythical realm." I told them. I was beginning to get tired from all this talking. "It's best to pack your belongings because we leave in hour."


	5. I'm Back

I do not know what to call this

I am happy to say that I can now start updating this again. I'm very sorry for not updating. I got a little distracted and completely forgot about this. I would like you to know that I have decided to rewrite this story while it's still in an early stage. I won't really change anything, I'll just add a few more details and make them longer. I really don't like it when an author writes a fanfiction that reaches up to 30+ chapters and then decides to Revamp it. I would also like t request that someone please beta this because I cannot catch every mistake I make. I should probably have the first chapter up by Friday. I hope you guys don't hate me

~ScarletDesires/lele101~


End file.
